A text document may include terms that may be interpreted differently by different readers, such as terms that have multiple meanings. Because of this, a reader may interpret a text document differently than the author of the document intended. This may be particularly troublesome in a system requirements document, where misinterpretation of a term may lead to an incorrect design of a system.